Multipath signals received at a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver are a primary source of position-solution error. Such multipath signals are prevalent in challenging environments, such as urban canyons. Multipath signals received at the antenna of a GNSS receiver typically include LOS satellite signals and NLOS satellite signals that are caused by, for example, reflections. Additionally, LOS signal components may be present or may be blocked, and there may be zero or any number of NLOS signal components regardless whether a LOS signal is present. A NLOS signal component may be characterized by having a phase and an amplitude that is offset with respect to a LOS signal. The delay associated with NLOS signal components directly influence the code-tracking function in a receiver and, hence, influences the range error. Total or partial tracking of NLOS components also leads to corruption of a range-rate measurement at a receiver. Further, if a GNSS receiver is moving (or a reflective object is moving), there may also be a rate component (an error) between LOS and NLOS components.